


Mutant

by romaji



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arc Number, Arc Words, Being Lost, Canceled, Childhood Trauma, Children, Cosmic Horrors, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Female Protagonist, Fillies, First Time In the Sun, Flashbacks, Gen, Harm to Children, Homelessness, House Music, Liberal Bias, Loss of Innocence, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Miracle of Science, Music, Near Future, New Jersey, New York, Orphans, POV Third Person, Pegasi, Psychological Trauma, TVTropes page, Trauma, Unicorns, Wings, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romaji/pseuds/romaji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/><br/>Cover art<br/>The year is 2025. A laboratory experiment created the mane six 5 years ago. It's been a secret for five years now.<br/>But now, the world will know of all their hard work. The world will know of these loveable, cute and smart fillies and their benefit to the future of mankind.<br/>Sadly, not everyone sees the potential.<br/>If you dislike the story, please tell me why in the comment section. I can only be as good as my feedback allows me to be.<br/><a href="http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/MyLittlePonyAUFanficMutant">Has a TVTropes page!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reveal

_Kearny, NJ. 2025 May 20, Lab_

Kittery Abigail, known to the ponies as ‘Mom’, entered the Lab.

Yes, you read that right; ponies. She has worked at a lab that created ponies. An amazing feat, especially given their magical properties and **INCREDIBLE CUTENESS**. She loved them as a mother would her children. 

Abigail, on the other hand, was a mere human. Middle aged, mousy brown hair, and a pale complexion. A knack for genetics, psychology, and maternal instincts had landed her in charge of the project that was destined to change the entire field of biology. Or at least that’s what she was told. Once the project proved successful, she found that to be an understatement. These little fillies will change the _**world**_.

Thinking about the implications of her research, she walked into the main lab room (jokingly called the ‘mane’ room) to see Twilight waiting for her at the door. Twilight was her favorite; a lavender foal with a neat and simple mane with a protruding horn. The other scientists had been hesitant to speak of the obvious resemblance, but Abigail had no hesitation when calling her a unicorn. When she had proven to have magical powers, the scientists were no longer skeptical. That kind of was the point. But none expected the program to succeed.

“Twili, be quiet okay? The other ponies are sleeping.”

And so they were. Jackie and Pinkie had clearly fell asleep mid hug on the beanbag. (Say it with me, _d’awwwwww_ ) Jackie, originally named Applejack, looked like a normal foal from a distance. Her blonde mane covered most of her head since she refused to let anyone cut it, hiding her human-like features. A few of the less distant lab coats had quietly voiced their complaints, but were rewarded by magnified tenderness whenever the filly bravely peaked through her locks. Her green eyes penetrated the soul, leaving nobody able to speak a single white lie to her.

Pinkie, with the ‘Pie’ added by the filly herself, was the epitome of childlike hyperactivity. If something had sugar in it, she would consume it without a second thought. Abigail had to add sugar to each and every dish just so she’d eat something healthy for a change. The filly would sniff each meal carefully, making sure the sugar levels were adequate. The results were chaotic, to say the least. How she got past every security measure and locked doors was still a mystery.

It wasn't like Abigail didn't find the others adorable too. Rarity was sleeping on a couch that was way too big for her, dwarfing the small filly. She had insisted on having ‘the absolute comfortable couch’ for her petite form and stylish mane. Even Abigail was forbidden to touch the curled mane; only Rarity allowed herself the hour to groom.  

Dash and Flutters slept on their artificial little clouds. (The mechanisms allowing letting them do that took several years of metaphysical research to explain.) Due to their physiology, the scientists were forced to synthesize miniature weather patterns to allow the pegasi to exercise and, most importantly, nap.

Twilight spoke up, with the cute little voice that you would expect from a five year old, but clearer, snapping Abigail out of her trance. “Did you go into ‘cuteness overload’ again?”

Abigail shyly admitted she did.

Another scientist tapped her on the shoulder. “Abigail, you need to wake them up soon. The news crews are coming at eight.”

Twilight looked straight at Abigail. "What are the news crew? Will they hurt me?" 

Abigail looked back at her. "Don't play innocent here. I know you watch the Daily Show on my laptop. But to answer your question, no. They won't."

"What are they doing then?"

Abigail, while her gaze moved upwards, replied to her, "They are going to watch you do a little magic."

After all the fillies woke up, they went through their early morning procedures. Abigail had just finished serving out breakfast to the fillies when she heard a sudden knock on the door.

“Sorry, I have to go now.” Abigail as she looked up from her seated position. As she walked to the door, she thought about how much the world will change after today. _Will magic be used for good or evil?_ she thought, stopping right in front of the door. She collected her breath. Thinking deep, metaphysical thoughts was not something you want to be doing in front of a news crew. Opening the door, she saw the CNN crew. “Oh, right this way” she said, leading them into the research room.

It took some time for all the cameras to be set up. All six big TV cameras and 7 boom mics for 7.1 surround sound. Abigail had no clue why anyone would bother watching CNN in 7.1 surround sound, but she wasn’t a newsy.

“We are all ready for the first ‘filly’, the... ‘unicorn’, ‘Twilight Sparkle’, wasn’t it?” the cameraman said to Abigail, sarcasm in his voice. 

“I’ll go get her. You’ll see.” Abigail repled. She knew that she was going to change the world. Opening the door to the ‘mane’ room, she called for Twilight. “Twilight Sparkle! Please come with me.”

Twilight followed her, entering the white lab room. CNN is busy setting up the cameras. She was nervous.

"Twilight, I know all the cameras are making you tense, but all you have to do is pick up the block with your magic and spin it." Abigail says to her.  “It’s just like the tests- I mean data gathering you like!”

Twilight gives me the cutest pouty face. “But you are not recording data on your laptop!”

Abigail cracks a smile. _She’s such a little scientist_. “Ok, I'll have my laptop out. Just for you.”

The Cameraman looks at Abigail. “Will she or won't she?”

Twilight spoke up. “I'll do it! Just tell me when!”

“We're ready.”

Twilight lifted up the block with her magic, spun it around, and she ended the show with a small flash of light. 

In the middle of the showcase, the reporter dropped his coffee in surprise.

Twilight, quickly drops the block, focusing her efforts on the cup, keeping the cup from crashing to the floor.

"There you go, mister!"

The reporter was speechless. He had just seen magic. The impossible. Abigail just looked at him with a smug look. "Wished you filmed that live now, huh?"

"You don't happen to have more things that will blow my mind, do you?" The reporter asked.

Abigail kept her smug look while replying with "I don't suppose weather control would count?"

“What.” The reporter managed to have come out of his mouth.

“Well, since we have only two Pegasus fillies and we have budget constraints, it will be small scale.” Abigail paused, then continued with “But, keep in mind that the same principle applies to real-world weather”.

The reporter looked right back at her. “Can we reschedule first? I think this should be live”.

“Sure thing”.

After a break for CNN to get it live and for Dashie and Flutters to wake up (it’s strange how the most active filly who is **NOT** a pony-shaped energy ball is the laziest), Abigail told the pegasi the plan.

“Alright! Lets do it!” Dash cheered.

“Glad to hear it! We just do what we practiced, right?”

“Uh-huh” Dash and Flutters said.

Just then, the reporter entered the room. “We’re ready. Are you?”

Abigail noded. “Yes, we are.”

She brought the fillies into the testing room. Small weather patterns had been set up, along with drains in the floor to collect fallen rain. One cloud was raining, one wasn't, and one storm cloud to round out the lot. Abigail hoped that they avoided the lightning from that cloud, even though it wouldn't really hurt them because they weren't real storm clouds.

“Are we live?” Abigail asked the cameraman.

“When the light on the top of the camera comes on, you’re live.” the cameraman answered, having gotten that question at least a thousand times. Just then, the light turned on.

Abigail faced the camera and said “Hello, I am Kittery Abigail and this is Pegasus test one, clouds”. Turning to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, she said “Go”

Fluttershy started by moving the rain cloud over to the other side of the room. Dash, as if by cue, stomped the water out of the cloud, eventually releasing all the water in it. Fluttershy and Dash worked together to squeeze the non-raining cloud and it started raining out. Swapping from pushing to pulling, they stopped the rain. Dash raced over to the storm cloud, pulling up until it stopped thundering. Fluttershy then pulled the top off the cloud as Dash pulled the bottom, splitting the cloud in two. Fluttershy then merged her part of the cloud and the non-raining cloud, making them one. They then landed and gave a salute.

Abigail called out to them. “Good job, Fluttershy! Good job, Dash!”

The reporter just looked at Abigail. “You raised these fillies?”

“Yep!”

After sending the pegasi back to the ‘mane’ room, Abigail sat down with the reporter in the break room. 

“Oh, wow, I didn’t know this would be such a thing. I thought it was…” The reporter exhaled.

“A scam? If I wasn’t raising them for the past five years, I would think it was a scam too.” Abigail completed.

“Yea. It’s all so breath-taking. Although, I have one question.”

“Shoot.”

“What about the ‘Earth-ponies’? What can they do?”

“Well, their talents don’t televise well. Jackie has a remarkable talent with plants. And Pinkie Pie, well, she has very powerful magic. We call it Reality-Type Manipulation Exploitation. It means she can stop abiding by the rules of reality and obey those like you would see in a cartoon.” Abigail replied.

“Oh, Ok then…” And right then, Pinkie fell onto his head, from the top of the “screen”. “ **WHAT THE-?** ”

“Did you call Pinkie?” The filly said to everyone in the room.

Abigail looked back at the reporter. “Although, that’s just a hypothesis. And, Pinkie, no one called you.”

Pinkie’s ears droop.

Abigail looked back at her. “Sorry”.

Then pinkie promptly walked off the edge of the ‘screen’, happy again.

The reporter had that kind of face that says ‘what’. Just to reinforce it, he said “What did I just see?”

“You just saw a prime example of Reality-Type Manipulation Exploitation.”

Looking at the off ‘On Air’ light, he said to Abigail “It was nice talking to you, but I have to go”.

And, with that, he was gone. “Only asked one question. Typical”.

CNN cleaned up well into lunch. During lunch, Twilight, the only filly that really knows what this all means, if only a little, asked Abigail “Kitt, will you protect us?”

With steel resolve, Abigail replied “Yes. you will be safe. I will protect you”.


	2. Implications

[ _The next day._ ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9oq1G_PuDzQ)

Twilight Sparkle expected to wake up to Kittery. Not to chanting from outside. "Kitt? What's that sound?"

Kittery was at the door, guarding it with her body. "Let's just say _SOME PEOPLE_ didn't like..." She found this very hard to phrase. She didn't want to, but she was going to have to be blunt. "...You."

Twilight was shocked to hear that. "Wh-Why?"

"There are those who are afraid of the new. Those who think that this experiment is an evil project. Those who have stopped listening to reason." Abigail replied with a sad tone of voice. She wishes it weren't true.

Twilight from outside heard "Grab your shotgun and **_kill_** these **Mutants**!"

All the other fillies woke up with a start. Abigail clenched her jaw. "Hopefully we can keep them from getting to us before we can call the police."

Fluttershy looked at Abigail with utter terror. "Wh-Wh-Why?"

Abigail replied through gritted teeth. "Because they want to us to never see each other again." Turning to a scientist, she added "Call 911". The scientist gave her the phone.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

Silence. 

She hung up, throwing the phone on the ground. "The ENTIRE POLICE DEPARTMENT IS **FUCKING** UNAVAILABLE! That's it! I am not voting for those guys again!"

Pinkie's hair droops. "That bad?"

Rarity replied, clutching her tiny mane. "She used a _Daily Show_ word. I think that's bad."

Abigail, with an increasingly concerned look on her face, hastily replied with "Rarity is right. It's very bad."

_Click._

Abigail's breath sped up. "EVERYPONY! HIDE!"

Twilight ran for a hiding spot while she could see the others run as well.

_Click._

_Boom._

Twilight just saw Abigail fall over. There are holes punched through the door. Holes in Abigail’s back. _What happened?_ she thought. Then she saw the blood.

_She's dead._

_Click._

Twilight couldn't stop staring at the body. She might as well hit an error message. She would have said it was 'The worst possible thing' like Rarity says all the time, but that didn't feel strong enough. Nothing did.

While she stared, someone opened the door with the gunshot through it, blocking her view of Kitt.

What little focus was diverted from Kitt was enough to pick up one word from him: _Witch_. _Is that who they think they have killed?_ Twilight thought.

Glass broke, just like her hope, as she picked up two words from his mouth: _Immoral Experiments_. _Kill the artist, break the computer and delete the art. That's what they want._

Something was said from outside, but Twilight didn't care enough to hear all that was said. All she heard was "killed the _Witch_ ". _Listen Twilight! Listen to all of those who don't care!_

Twilight shook and raised her hoofs to the sides of her face, holding her head on. _No. No. Don't give in, me._

She heard everyone leave, their footsteps pounding without care.

Twilight crept out of her hiding spot and walked over to Kitt, hoping she'll wake up.

Twilight walked up onto the cooling body. _You always wake up when I do this! It's just a flesh wound, right?_

But Kitt's only response was getting colder. _She's dead, al **wrong**!_

Trying to put those horrible thoughts aside, she thought _I should just walk away. I'm just making myself more depressed._

But she couldn't. She just sat there, too consumed in thoughts she didn't want to think.

Nothing could get her to move. Except...

_Click._

She looked up through her tear covered eyes. 

Right into a shotgun. 

Her sadness turned to rage as she deflected the gun's aim. She screamed " **YOU ARE NOT GOING TO _KILL_ ME!** "

Uncaring, he walked out the door, muttering "I didn't need to waste ammo on you. You'll be dead within the week."

 _I'm not worth the same treatment mom got?_ She screamed at him as she trapped him in place. " **GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!** " 

Irritated, he turns his shot gun back towards Twilight. _You want a fight?_

Cocky, he began to say "I know you can only do one thing at a time wi-" 

_I'm going to stop you there._ Twilight leaped at him. 

Flying through the air, she saw his shotgun nearing her from the side. When it hit, everything went black.

* * *

Twilight woke up. The lab was in a state she had never seen before: Empty and ruined. Broken glass and saline covered the floor. Bullet holes peppered the walls and doors. It was silent. Nothing could be heard except for her own breathing. She then notices that she's the only one left. _I'm all alone. Kitt couldn't protect me._ She thought to herself. She looked around again. Predictably, all the food has been stolen. Her eyes locked in on one thing. Kittery Abigail's laptop. _It's the only thing I have left._ She thought to herself.

Putting the laptop in the case, which she then put on her back, she looked out the door to the outside. It was breathtaking. She never seen the outside of the lab before. She then remembered why she was going out there.

_I can't hide in the shelter anymore. I have to face the world. I have to be my own Kitt._

And with that, she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> #### HA HA HA!
> 
> ****  
> On a more serious note, the protesters/ mob has been introduced.  
>  Also, I'm going to update slower and with longer chapters.  
> Yes, kitt did sleep in the lab. She's dedicated.  
> EDITED ON 10/22/2013 by Quicksear  
> EDITED ON 12/03/2013 by me


	3. Runaway

[Chapter music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRpSrxAVHcw)

 

* * *

 

Twilight took a deep breath.  _I'm homeless now._  She thought to herself. She looked around, noticing the near silence, the only sounds being car engines on the highway and crickets nearby.  _Will I ever find home?_

Right then, she noticed she was highly visible, on the streetlamp lit sidewalk.  _Got to hide myself. I can't be seen._

Walking in the (near) darkness, she reminisced about the life she used to live.

_Her memories._

 

* * *

 

_The Lab, 2021 October 11._

Kittery walked into the 'mane' room very quietly. She thought nopony could hear her, but Twilight, sleeping lightly, woke up.

Her eyes were hazy, as one would expect when one wakes up. "Uhgh..."

Kittery had a comical shocked expression on her face. She was sneaking in a pose that you would find in a kids cartoon, exaggerated.

Twilight, eyes clear now, pointed at her with a hoof and said "A hah! Got ya!"

Kittery had that cute little pouty face that Twilight wore yesterday to ask that the data got recorded to the laptop. "Darn it, I wanted to make everypony's second birthday a surprise!"

Twilight replied back to her. "Aww, don't worry. I won't wake them up."

 

* * *

 

The memory faded as she came to a road.  _Woa there, Twilight. Don't want to die like that... What is that? I think it's a squirrel. Don't want to end up like that squirrel. Or, more accurately, **former**  squirrel._

Thankfully, the traffic stopped, letting the little filly not get killed crossing the  _Lincoln_  highway.

_No one will notice me. And there is food on the other side. I'll survive longer than that jerk who killed_  mom _expected me to live._  Twilight thought to herself.

Then she froze.  _So... I'll live eight days._  She then heard cars in the distance. She ducked underneath, below the bumper, clutching her legs as cars raced above her. In this moment, she remembers a time where things were better.

 

* * *

 

_The Lab, 2021 October 21._

Twilight was excited. SUPER excited. She learned something new! She used her thingy on top of her head to hold things!  _I have to teach this to Rarity!_  She thought to herself. "Mommy! Look at what I did!" She said as she held up a block with her magic.

Kittery Abigail smiled and replied "I knew you could do it!"

The other scientists look at the aura field keeping the block afloat. One of them, speaking for the entire group, said "I... I can't believe it!"

Kittery turned to them and said "John, you owe me $10 dollars." After being handed the money, she said to the whole group "Well, this gives us more to research right?"

Matthew spoke up "Understatement of the year 2021".

Just then, Twilight's concentration slipped, sending the block into an air vent. "Whoops!"

John looked up the air vent. "This is just a hypothesis, but I think she put a  ** _little_**  more into that spell than she wanted to".

Kittery looked up as well. "Hey, well the first time I did a lab project, I  _tried_  to show the effect of lemon juice on potatoes. Still have no clue why it got stuck on the ceiling".

Dan looked at Kittery strangely. "How?"

"My mom covered the potatoes in sodium hydroxide. I, for one, think she was pulling a prank on me".

"A plus for originality".

 

* * *

 

As the memory faded, Twilight's sadness overcame her. Just then, both sides of the highway came to a halt, letting the filly finish crossing the road. It stayed stopped for a while, which is good because she had a hard time getting over the mid road boundary. On the other side, she ducked into the trees.  _How did it all fall apart so fast?_  She thought to herself.

_I have a laptop. There is a coffee shop nearby. I can look it up._

She got the laptop bag off her back. She was going to open it, when she remembered who it belonged to. She hesitated, then started to cry. All those emotions she held back for her survival came rushing out, even faster than the tears. "Why? Why does it have to end like this? Why?" She wailed.

In her sorrows, she just  _had_  to remember one of the best times in her life to hammer the nail in even further.

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

Twilight had collapsed to the ground by the time she was done with her memory. Drive fading, she gave herself some (small) consolation with this:  _There is nothing I can do about it. I have to be strong or die._

She trudged forwards, towards her only chance for survival:

A Starbucks.

_Whoops, forgot the laptop._  She walked back to the computer and decided to put a hoof to the power button.

 

> Welcome to
> 
>  
> 
> functOS v42 r77
> 
> ____/\
> 
>            \/
> 
> USERNAME: █

 

Twilight always wondered why Kittery had a text prompt come up instead of pictures. Putting that in the back of her mind, she entered her login.

 

> USERNAME:X42
> 
>  
> 
> PASSWORD:lw42kittab
> 
> Logged into "Starbucks WiFi" Network.
> 
> WARNING: NETWORK UNSECURED. LAB SERVERS UNAVAILABLE.
> 
> X42@KitteryLaptop ~ $ chrome -B="Daily Show"

 

Twilight didn’t really understand what she typed, but she did know it launched the Daily Show website. She clicked the latest episode and waited through the ads.

_The Daily Show_

 

* * *

 

“Hello, and welcome to the Daily Show! Our guest was going to be John White, but,” John Stewart gesturing to his right as he continued, “He turns out to be on a scientist team that leads right into our big news for the day.”

He turned to face the camera as he straightened out his papers. “We have made intelligent life.”

The audience is dumb struck.

John raised his his hands, as if to say ‘really? nothing?’. “Seriously? Weren't at least one of you at the taping of the Colbert Report?”

After looking around, seeing if he gets any response, he put his hands down on the table. “But, it is, surprisingly, true.”

A picture of the six fillies appeared on the left of the screen. John pointed at the picture as he said “And yes, that is a photograph. Not the cast for a new cartoon show.”

The audience went “awww”.

John  looked over at the picture, then to the camera. Talking in a comically stern voice “Yes, I know it’s,” He looks down at his paper, “ _adorable_  to use their wording for it but-” His gaze snapped back to the picture, now with an attempt at a ‘cutesy’ face on. “Aw wu witle pownes! I jwest wana wub thwat witle fwace forever!”

The audience cheered, snapping John back to his normal state.

After the crowd calmed down, John looked right at them and said “Now, we know of this because CNN had it on in the morning. I just want to show you how they handled it.”

Clips showing CNN talking about Jennifer Lopez’s son come up.

“Yes, that is what they showed for most of the morning time slot. Not the  **FACT THAT WE HAVE MADE INTELLIGENT LIFE!** ”

The audience cheered.

“Not only that, but they payed you 3 million dollars to have your crew come and tape them! CNN, I don’t care what Jennifer Lopez’s son will do in the future. He’s not as important as this!”

 

* * *

 

At that point, Twilight’s thoughts drifted to her hungry stomach. She didn’t even have breakfast today.  _I think I’m going to eat some crumbs over there… What am I? An animal?_

Twilight sighed.  _Survival first, dignity second._

Her attention drifting to the laptop, she closed the lid and packed it up. Her horn flared, lifting the computer on to her back.

Twilight trotted slowly to the Starbucks.  _Surving just to spite some jerk… life has gone to the toilet._

Twilight came to another road. The uncaring cars roar past, their lights only reminding Twilight how much she was in the dark.  _No! Mind! Don’t remind me how good my life was! It’s depressing enough as it is!_

But her mind refused to listen.

 

* * *

 

_The Lab, 2022, June 5._

Twilight stood in the mane room. Everypony else has gone to sleep, but she couldn’t.

Twilight looked out over the room from a perch made from blocks and binders.  _I feel cold. What’s wrong? Woops, What’s wrong **with me**?_

Just then, she heard the sound of a car pulling into the drive.  _Huh?_

Twilight, listening intently, then heard someone get out of the car, open the door and take their coat off.  _Who is it?_

Kittery opened the door to a surprised Twilight. Twilight questioned with “Why are you here?”

Kittery smiled and said “Shhhh... Twilight, don’t talk so loud. You’ll wake them up.”

Twilight, embarrassed, said in a quieter, softer voice “I’m sorry.”

Kittery gently patted the small filly. “It’s ok. Sometimes we all need a little reinforcement. But, to answer your question, I came back because I knew something was wrong.”

Twilight lept into her arms. Kittery cuddled the filly until she fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Twilight returned from her flashback.  _These engines don’t have that warmth. They have no joy._

After a while, the traffic stopped for pedestrians. Twilight began sneaking under the cars.  _Is it a pattern if it only happens twice?_

Twilight ate some crumbs and whatever else raccoons and rats feed off of. It was horrible, but it was food.

Twilight yawned.  _I should go to bed._

She moved some trash in the alleyway around to make a “bed”. She fell asleep on the pile of trash, alone.

[As she faded out of consciousness, she saw this:](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=am6rArVPip8)

 

* * *

 

She was over Kittery Abigail’s body again.  _This is off to a bad start._

Blood leaked out of the holes in Kittery’s body, onto Twilight’s hooves.  _I wish she was alive._

At that moment, the blood turned into black goop, and flowed back into Kittery’s body, then she woke up. _Yes! Yes! Yes!_

Kittery spoke. “Yessss… This specimen will do nicely…”  _Oh fuck._

Twilight replied, losing faith that this was really Kittery. “Kitt? What’s wrong?”

Kittery, with a voice that did nothing to sooth the increasingly frightened filly, said “Don’t worry, your true form will awaken soon,  ** _MUTANT!_** ”  _Wh-What? I’m not a mutant!_

Twilight squeaked out “I’m not a mutant! It’s me, Twilight!”

Fingers growing into tentacles, “Kitt” stood with a look of indifference on her face. “What you were or what I was matters not. The only thing that matters is what we will become,  _Yog-Sothoth_!”  _I don’t know what that is, but it doesn’t sound good._

While “Kitt” was talking, the blood on Twilight’s hoof turned into black goop.  _No! NoNoNo! NoNoNo! NoNoNo! NoNoNo! NoNoNo!_

“Kitt” pointed the mass of tentacles that used to be her hand at Twilight and said in an echoing voice, “ **Yog-Sothoth! Silence this thing!** ”

Twilight tried to scream, but the quickly growing tentacle wrapped itself around her muzzle, preventing all communication.  _GET IT OFF! FUCK NO!_

The monster that used to be Kittery shouted in a chilling, echoing voice “ ** _COME, WRETCHED HELL SPAWN! SERVE YOUR CREATOR!_** ”  _Hell spawn? Oh fuck._

On “her” call, the other five ponies came out of the shadows, revealing their dripping, mutilating forms.  _I have to get out of here. I don’t want to become like them._

“ ** _HELL SPAWN! FUSE!_** ” And with that, the other ponies mixed into one mass of black goop that became a chair for the monster.

On “Her” new throne, “she” pointed a projection of black goop at the vita-chambers, which turned into the same malevolent substance. “ ** _YOG-SOTHOTH! MAKE THE LAND AND SEA PART OF YOU! KETH’LGHR GEHLKIGHR’GHRRETH! I OFFER THE PURPLE ONE AS TRIBUTE!_** ”  _Gehtig **killkillkill**. Gehtig **killkillkill**.  Gehti… SHIT! It’s messing with my brain! “Offer the purple one as tribute”? FUCK_

Twilight tried to run, but her quickly forming mutations made this useless.  _Come on legs! you can do it!_

“ ** _THEY CAN’T ANYMORE. YOU WILL BECOME PART OF ME! YOU WILL BECOME PART OF MY HORRIBLE CREATION!_** ”

Twilight was bound to the floor, stuck in the black goop, mutated into a form that is simply a indescribable abomination she couldn't even bring herself to look at, never mind conceive.  _What am I? What have I become?_

“ ** _WHAT YOU ALWAYS HAVE BEEN!_** A MUTANT!” “She” said as “She” threw Twilight into the abyss of goop outside.

 

* * *

 

[Twilight woke up with a start.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnPb6hhk4gI) She looked herself over.  _Good, I’m not a monster._

Sitting, shaking in the cold night Twilight thought to herself  _I wish someone was here to comfort me. Someone to hug me._

In a soon becoming predictable fashion, her mind drifted to an appropriate flashback.

 

* * *

 

_The Lab, 2024 December 8th._

Twilight woke up from a nightmare. “Bwaah!” Looking at Kitt with her tear covered eyes she whimpered “The other ponies ganged up on me and kicked me out!”

Kittery hugged and comforted the quaking filly. “I won’t let them kick you out.”

All of a sudden, black goop started dripping out of Kitt’s mouth. With a cold tone, she said “ _You’re too useful!_ ”

Black cracks formed around the filly’s vision. As a scientist spoke up, the cracks widened and her vision blurred.

She thought she heard him say “Abigail! You’re acting crazy! Is there something wro _Gehtig **killkillkill** Gehtig **killkillkill**  Gehtig **killkillkill**..._

As he continued, Twilight’s memory slowly collapsed.

 

* * *

 

Twilight shook. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Had Twilight forgotten who Kitt was?  No. It couldn't be. To know someone for your entire life just to forget who they were as soon as they died?

Twilight froze.  _What if she was always like that?_

No. She couldn’t accept it.  If that was true, she would have taken the bullet. If that was true, she’d die.

Curling up into a small ball, she got hit with a terrible revelation.  _She either was like that the whole time, or I’ve forgotten who she is. I’ve either gone crazy, or I’ve finally realized the truth._

Putting those disturbing thoughts aside, she looked out of the alley onto the sidewalk. She saw people oblivious to her pain running with coffee to their jobs.

One man wasn’t so obvious to her plight. A man by the name of Deviant Andover noticed her.

Dev walked into the alley and picked her up

Twilight curled up. She didn’t know what to think of him, but she was in no condition to fight him.

He picked up the laptop and put it in his backpack. He cooed to the filly “You poor thing. I’ll be nice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, now I'm just kicking you while you're down.  
> But there is light at the end of the tunnel. Who is that man who came up to her?  
> The world's been cruel to her lately. Will this turn it around?  
> I don't recommend crossing highways. Just in case you didn't know.


	4. Found

Twilight didn’t know who this man was.  _What is going to happen to me?_

Dev held this shaking filly. [His phone started playing a (fitting) song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=roV3n5U188k)

Twilight looked into his eyes, as if she could judge him through them. It was like she was trying to read a secret message hidden there.

This intense examination came to an end when he put her down in the back of the car.  _Make your choice now Twilight. Run or stay._

She weighed each option. She didn’t know him at all. He could be a mob member, finishing the job. He could make her into a monster. He could seal her away, never to be seen again.

On the other hand, she knew living on the street is hard. And the next time she got picked up, she might not have a choice. He could follow his word, be her new parent.

She chose to stay.

It was a hard choice, but all humans couldn’t be  ** _that_**  bad, right?

Dev looked into the back seat, with Twilight Sparkle still there. “You made a good choice. You know I’m not going to hurt you like those  _immoral mob members._ ”

Twilight shook harder.  _The way he said **immoral**  was just like how those… indescribably bad mom-killing “people” said it .… No, Twilight. Think logically. It has nothing to do with it._

Dev was somewhat concerned with her sudden shake.  _Did I say something wrong? No, must have had something to do with a bad memory._

Turning a corner, he realized something important, that should have been obvious.  _Raising this filly is going to be really, really hard._

The filly in question looked out the window. She’s never been in a car before.  _The world isn’t all bad. I just wish I had Kitt to explore it with me._

That was the last straw. She lost it.

“WHY? Why did she have to  **DIE**? Did they even  ** _FUCKING THINK_  ABOUT WHAT THEY DID?**” She screamed through tears.

Dev noted this.  _Like right now for example._  He pulled off the road and got into the backseat.

Twilight looked at him through her tear covered eyes. “Y-You care?”

Dev looked back at her. He didn’t know all she went through today and yesterday, but he didn’t have to.

He had a mouth for comforting words and a smile, a shoulder to cry on, and arms to hug. “Yes Twilight, I care.”

Twilight tried to jump at him like she did at the man who tried to kill her, but it was weaker, and an expression of love, not hate.

Snuffling tears she squeaked out, stuttering “I-I-It’s n-nice t-to have someone who c-c-cares…”

Comforting her in his arms, he replied “I know, little filly.”

Twilight looked around  _Clendenny Ave_  “O-O-Oh, I’m sorry for inconveniencing you.”

Dev replied “No, I already made a wrong turn. It wasn’t a problem.”

The two looked eye to eye for a while, having a meeting of hearts through their eyes.

Finally, as Twilight’s tears begin to dry, he said “Are you going to be okay?”  _No, dumb Dev. That’s not going to work. You might as well be a murderer to her at this point. She doesn’t kno-_

Twilight spoke up right then. “I’m going to be okay with you. You... care.”

Dev, getting back into the drivers seat, looked back at her. “Of course I do. That’s why I picked you up.”

When the car stopped, Twilight looked at the house they pulled into. “Th-This is your house, right?”

Dev looked at the house, a small one jammed next to another as if someone forgot the backyard. Well, besides Dev.

Then he looked back at Twilight, a small smile on his face “Well, you can call it that.”

Twilight looked up at him. “Do you call it that?”

“Yea, most of the time” He said as he picked her up and brought his stuff in too.

Twilight entered the main room, which was messy beyond anything she had seen before. Piles of stuff around the walls, like someone raked up all the stuff on the floor and called it cleaned. “Where is this all supposed to go?”

Dev didn’t expect this.  _First thing she notices is the mess. Well, it is quite visible. I was expecting her to noti- Okay, I don’t know what I expected._  “Well, um…” He said, trying to think of a diversion from the mess.

“Because I can clean it up for you.” The filly responded, strangly intent on cleaning it up for him.

Dev looked at her with one eyebrow raised higher than the other as if to say ‘really?’. “You don’t have to do that. It’s fine for me.”

Twilight looked right back at him the same way. “No. I need to do this. Sort it all up.” She paused for a moment, noticing her sentence structure error. “I meant sort everything.”

Dev shrugged. If she wanted to…  _Wait. I’m missing something… Oh she must be hungry! That’s it!_  “Hey, you can do that later. I think you want some food, right?”

Twilight’s thoughts drifted back to her hungry stomach. “U-uh yea….”

Dev smiled, and was about to get some eggs when his smile faded and he froze.  _Oh crud, I don’t know if she can have this._  “Heey… Have you had eggs before?”

Twilight thought about it for a moment. Oddly enough, she can’t remember either way. “I don’t remember.”

Dev looked around sporadically, as if the answer was written on the wall somewhere. Then he remembered the laptop. “Would the answer be on the laptop?”

Twilight replied tactfully, trying to avoid any emotion from leaking out. “Yes, it would. S-She... stored everything on there. Would probably be under  _food._ ”

Dev took the laptop out of his backpack. It was opened it up to  _The Daily Show_  website.  _Huh, she watches that. She being Kittery Abigail of course._

Dev went straight to the “Nutritional requirements” folder. Looking up from the computer, he put it away and said to her, “Well, the data says that there is no ill effects, so I’m cooking you scrambled eggs.”

Dev made scrambled eggs and set them on the table for himself and the starving filly. He gave the larger portion to Twilight.

Twilight looked at the food on her plate. “Y-You’re willing to give all of this to me?”

Dev smiled at her. “Well, you’re the starving one.” He thought for a moment and then noticed the lack of silverware. He placed some down for her. “It’s hot, so try using this to help hold it.”

Twilight awkwardly used the silverware to to eat the eggs. With each bite her eyes widen and her smile grew.

Dev smiled too. He was glad she ended up with him, rather than some other kind of  _Deviant_.

Twilight finished her eggs and looked up at him.

Dev looked back and asked “Do you want some more?”

Twilight shook her head. “No, I’m full.” She then raced to clean up his stuff, which Dev hypothesised was to keep her mind off what she had seen.

He looked at the computer.  _Might as well look at some files. Learn some stuff about this … uhh... creation. That’s mine now._

On the computer, file magic.odt

 

* * *

 

 

> .---MAGIC, AKA F5---
> 
>  
> 
> The most unique property these “ponies” has is the ability to control the Fifth fundamental force, called F5or “Magic”. The other scientists call it force 5, (written F5) but I prefer the name magic. Since these are **my**  notes, I’m going to use my name for it.
> 
> Anyway, magic was first discovered in an erratic batch of equine stem cells. Exactly what happened is not revealed to me or any of the other scientists. Why, has also not been revealed, but my idea is that he didn’t really look at it and was ashamed of being ridiculed.
> 
> That’s beside the point however. We’ve created these three different types of “pony” called  **Unicorns** (proposed scientific name  _Animalia Chordata Mammalia Perissodactyla Hippomorpha Equidae Creavii Ceratinus_ shortened as  _C.Ceratinus_ ),  **Pegasi**  (proposed scientific name  _C.  Pinnatus_ ) and **Earth-Pony**  (name tentative, proposed scientific name  _C. Manus_ )
> 
> More info can be found about the magic of each species in their respective documents.

 

 

* * *

 

Closing the lid, Dev thought about the filly he took in.  _I think that’s good for now. I should check up on Twilight._

The filly in question had just finished organizing all of his stuff, in some kind of order that made sense to the little filly. Not so much for Dev, but he could deal with it.

Twilight called from upstairs “I’m all done!”

Dev, leaving the kitchen, called back “Great! Let me see!”

But instead of an organization-obsessed filly happy that all has been sorted, a filly once again on the verge of tears comes down.

Dev was concerned even more for his ability to judge emotions. Was she really not happy at all? “Twilight? What’s wrong?”

Twilight looked back at him with eyes covering in tears. “I just remembered some  _things I wish I didn’t know._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED/ADVISED BY: Quicksear, Riff Pic  
> [Extra material](http://romaji-writing.tumblr.com/post/78661396537/mutant-esm-extra-story-materiel-part-1)


	5. Things I wish I didn't know

Dev was in his house, just organised by the filly that now calls it home.

That filly just said 5 words that hinted at her condition.  _Things I wish I didn’t know._

It’s incredible, sometimes just how much 5 words can say. And, in some ways, what they don’t.

Dev came back into focus. He didn’t realize it, but he picked up the crying filly while he was zoning out. _That’s odd. I don’t… Nevermind._  “Could you tell me? That would help I think.”

[While Twilight tried to find her voice, his phone began playing a song.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09ne5kbZPj8) “Ermm… Well…”

_When will I learn it’s never that simple? I’m going to slap … Oh right, can’t. Filly in my arms. Should I just… I should just wait._  Dev thought.

Suddenly, after several minutes of crying, tongue tied, Twilight spoke up. “I wish I didn’t know the lab. I wish I didn’t know the other ponies. Because you know what  **freaking sucked**  the most about being on the street?”

_I didn’t know she knew that word. She’s less innocent… That doesn’t make it any better._  “No. I don’t.”

Twilight spiked with rage for a moment. “ **THAT MY FREAKING BRAIN JUST KEPT TAUNTING ME!** ”

_Dev, how the fuck are you going to handle this?_  Dev thought as he just stood there.

Twilight’s rage passed, and she began singing along somberly. “ _And it disappeared at the /same speed/As the idealistic things I believed/The optimist died inside of me…_ ”

_Come on, I think I’ve got an idea. Just have to wait a moment for the plan to be ready._  Dev thought, moving over to the closed window.

Twilight continued, ending with “ _No sunlight/No sunlight/Anymore_ ”

_It’s go time._  Dev opened the window shades with his body, and said to the crying filly, “Look there's sunlight.”

[Twilight looked up through her tears, and said two words:](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYGTrwyiyEQ) Thank You.

Dev looked back into his arms, where the filly lay. “You’re welcome. Do you mind being placed down?”

Twilight shook her head.

Dev carefully placed the filly back down on the floor.

Twilight walked off slowly, like something was forgotten.

But there would be nothing else said.

 

* * *

 

Twilight came into a bedroom. Shutting the door behind her, she sat down.

She heard murmurs from Dev, leaving the hallway now.

Her mind turned back to the moment she just had with him.  _I don’t think he knows what he’s doing. I mean, he did stop me from sobbing, but he really didn’t fix the tears. He just pushed them back into my eyes._

Momently distracted by her own horrible choice of metaphor, her train of thought shifted to  _Ugh… That’s gross. What I really mean is that he fixed the results of the problem, not the problem itself._

Climbing up onto the bed, she investigated her ideas further.  _Well, of course! The problem is inside me! The only way he can fix it is if he cut me up!_

An awkward pause and a facehoof later, her thoughts continued.  _What are you doing brain? Brain. Stop. Anyway, he can provide support. Really should learn his name at some point. I still have to work on my problems. A staircase isn’t an escalator after all._

 

* * *

 

Dev stood in the hall, and he saw Twilight enter his bedroom.  _I had something I wanted to say. I knew I did. Why couldn’t I remember it?_

He turned to the stairs, was about to take a step, and stopped.  _It’s nothing. How much could one line help? It’s not like I know what it’s like anyway._

He didn’t notice, but he muttered his last sentence he thought out loud.

He began walking down the stairs.  _Maybe that’s why I can help. I don’t have to deal with it._

At the bottom of the staircase, he checked the CNN app on his phone. One headline caught his eye.

 

> **_Was this Op-Ed the Cause for the Attack on the Revolutionary Genetics Lab?_ **

 

_I’ve got to read this. There is no way. Right?_

A tap and a swipe later, and he was looking at the Op-Ed in question.

 

> I believe that this creation from the lab is an abomination. A terrible project that should have never been conceived. These "fillies" are why gene mutilation should not exist. They are horrible,despicable mutants.They must be euthanized. Scratch that, killed. They don't deserve to live. They are harbingers of the apocalypse.They are a destruction to the agreement between man and God. They will steal our civilization from us. With their sorcery,they will kill us all.We have created our usurpers.We should get them all killed before they crush us with their magic and lack of morals. We humans will not fall into their hooves. Get your shotgun. Fight back. They are Evil. I have one objective to give you all: Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill,Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill…

 

He stared at the “Op-Ed”.  _This is horrible! You’ve got no evidence, you’re enticing people to kill another intelligent being, and you don’t even have proper spacing! Who would let this slip through the cracks?_

He heard the creak of his bed.  _She’s in my bedroom! She could ruin the bed! Why didn’t I realize this?_

 

* * *

 

Twilight sat on the bed.  _So that’s what I have to do. It’s a crazy plan, one I’d normally throw away, but **normal is dead**  anyway. I wonder how far away New York is anyway._

Just then she saw Dev open the door. He looked at the filly sitting in the bed. “Well, it could have been worse.”

Twilight looked up. “What could have been worse?”

Looking a little confused, he replied “You making a mess of the bed.”

Twilight looked at the dirty sheets she’s sitting in. “Oh. Wait! What is your name?”

Picking Twilight off the bed, he said. “Wait, I’ve never told you? My name is Deviant Andover.”

Looking down to measure the distance she’d fall if Dev’s loose hold dropped her, she said. “My birth name is Twilight X42. Or, later renamed Twilight Sparkle.”

Dev momently loses his grip. “Wait, so the account that’s logged in on that laptop is you?”

Twilight took the fall like a champ. Right onto her back. “Ow.”

She then recovered. “Yes it was me. Who did you think it was? Also, watch what you holding.”

Reaching back down, He said. “Wait, so you watch The Daily Show? That explains your foul language.”

There was a silent cleaning of the filly. Which was just as awkward as you’d think.

Leaving the bathroom, Twilight shyly looked back at dev. “Thank you.”

Dev looked a little shocked. “For what?”

Twilight tilted her head. “For this. Food, shelter, cleaning, arms. I’d be dead within a week without you.”

Dev blushed a little. “Anyone could have done that. Most of them better than me. You’ve had, what, two breakdowns while you’ve been with me? I wouldn’t call that a good run.”

Twilight looked with eyes that radiated honesty at Dev when she said. “Well, it doesn’t matter if they could have done a better job. Because they didn’t. For better or worse, you’re my father now.”

Dev stepped back, eyes wide. “Hey, I wouldn’t go that far. You’re trusting like a dog.”

Twilight almost, but not quite got what he said. “What is a dog?”

_Wow. Didn’t see that one coming._  Dev thought to himself. “Umm... It’s a four legged animal that is very trusting of it’s owner, among other properties.”  _Wow, that sounded very technical._

Twilight nodded her head slightly. “Oh. I know what you mean now.”  _I really don’t know much. I need to to research._

Dev looked around for a clock. The time was 7:42 PM. “Well, It’s kind of late, and we’ve both had a long day, so I think you should have some dinner and then it’s off to bed.”

Twilight’s eyes got wide. “ ** _WHAT!?_**  But, research! Daily Show! Loving and caring moments!”

Dev looked down at her. “Sorry. But there will be time for that tomorrow. Besides, you look tired.”

Twilight scrunched her face. “ **I. AM. NOT-** ” She yawned. “ **TIRED!** ” _Stupid yawn._

Dev’s face looked at her condescendingly. “Nice try.”

After she had a dinner of bread, (Dev correctly guessed that was all she’d be up for) Twilight was put to bed on a bean bag chair relocated in the upstairs bathroom.

It was now 8:17.  _Time to catch up on what happened yesterday._

 

* * *

 

Twilight was asleep, after a good while worrying about the prospect of nightmares.

 

* * *

 

Twilight was in a vent shaft, listening to a conversation through the cracks.

“Good news sir! I have killed Kittery, and the news still thinks it’s a mob.” A familiar voice said. It wasn’t Kittery, “Yog-sooth” or Deviant though.

“And the bad news is…?” said a deep, gravely voice.

Twilight thought she heard a small “eep!”.

“ **The bad news is…?** ” asked the deep voice.

“ _We were able to get the yellow one, but we couldn’t find the others. Honest!_ ” The other voice replied.

“I know that’s not all. I have the security footage right here that shows that you let  **Twilight** , or as you call her, the purple one through. You had her KOed, you had the ammo to kill her,  ** _N*****_**!”  _...Did he really have to say that?_

“Well… I was trying to keep up appearances that I was part of a mob.”

“ **LIKE SHIT THAT’S WHAT A MOB WOULD DO!**  What do we ‘ _convince_ ’ you for? Think about it N*****, a mob goes in looking to kill a target and leaves without killing the target? I’m surprised the news isn’t all over it.”

“Sorry…”

“Now before I send you back to the  _convincement chambers_ , how’s  **Fluttershy’s**  convincement going?”  _I think ‘convince’ is a code word for something else. I don’t think I want to know what for._

“Fluttershy isn’t doing so well. You’d think she’d have rage because of her missing parent, but she doesn’t. She also keeps insisting that she’s a tree.”

“She doesn’t know we did it, right?”

“She doesn’t.”

“That’s the only way you didn’t botch this mission up,  **N*******!”

 

* * *

 

Twilight woke up.  _What was that? Did I just have a prophetic dream? No, there’s no way that happened._

Dev snored in the distance.  _Perfect. He’s asleep, so I can start working on my plan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait guys!  
> Also, there were a **LOT** of questions about the unrealistic nature of the mob scene. I hope this clears it up some!


	6. The Plan

_2025, May 23, 9:42 AM_

Twilight awoke to find the house was silent. _Wait, where's Dev?_

This would have led to a frantic and panicked search through the house, about 4.2 emotional breakdowns (The .2 is for a minor emotional upset, not a full breakdown. Yes, that's way too precise) and 7 flashbacks. All of this was avoided because of a sticky note on the unicorn's horn.  _Wait, what's that on my horn?_

 

> Twilight, I have a job. I was able to make a vacation yesterday, but today I need to to work.
> 
>  
> 
> I'll be back by about 5:15 PM. Don't run on everything like a cat or a dog. I left some crackers and cheese out for your breakfast and lunch. Don't eat them all at once. Oh, and there is a bowl of water on the table too.
> 
> Wait, do you know how to read a clock? Or even what one is? It's a device used to tell time, their is one in my room. It shows numbers... Aw nevermind. I'm not going to explain what a clock is on a sticky note. Or dogs and cats.

 

Twilight, thankfully, already knew how to read a digital clock. She still didn't understand what a  _dog_  was, or what this new idea of a  _cat_  was.  _There has to be some way I can find out what these things are._

She realized she could search for it on the laptop.  _I still have the knowledge box! I just have to search "What is a dog" and "What is a cat"!_

She ran to the stairwell, jumping off the stairs.

She realized very quickly that this was a bad idea.  _I'm going to tumble down the stairs. Unless I can somehow pick myself up._

She strained and struggled, and just as it was about to "Happen", she lifted herself enough to avoid it.  _Ok, that was way more dramatic then it needed to be. Not doing that again._

Getting back up from her less than grateful landing, she ran over to the laptop, logged in, searched "Dog", and clicked the first result.

 

> The domestic dog (Canis lupus familiaris)[2][3] is a subspecies of the gray wolf (Canis lupus), a member of the Canidae family of the mammalian order Carnivora. The term "domestic dog" is generally used for both domesticated and feral varieties. The dog was the first domesticated animal[4] and has been the most widely kept working, hunting, and pet animal in human history. The word "dog" can also....

[1]

 

Twilight couldn't understand it all.  _Never mind. I'll just ask fath... No, Dev. I don't have a father._

She sat back on her seat... Which was the table.  _Whoops._

She thought for a moment.  _I don't have a mom either. But Kittery was always my mom. Perhaps Deviant is my dad? Sure he can be. It shortens better._

She didn't remember what she was going to do for a moment, but then it hit her.  _I have to get on The Daily Show._

 

* * *

 

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

"Hello, This is  _Comedy Central_. I'm almost certain I can't help you, since we get so many calls, and there is only so many slots. Sorry!"

Twilight spoke into the phone, just like Kittery did in her last moments. "I would like to appear on the show."

"Figured you were going to ask that. Sorry miss, but we don't have just any little girls on the show."

Twilight got a little angry, but she kept it in. "I'm not a little girl, I'm a mare! Twilight to be exact."

The intern responded with confusion. "Um... Twilight's dead. Are you sure you're right in the head?"

Twilight's face scrunched. "If I was just some girl, could I say ' _There you go, mister!_ ' just like her?"

The intern sounded a little shocked, then realized (what he thought) was up. "Oh, nice new voice you got there, Tara Strong. Sorry, but you're not scheduled for a re-interview."

Twilight's build up of anger began to leak out a little. " **I AM NOT TARA STRONG!**  ... What can I do to prove this?"

The intern chuckles. "If you could get twenty photos of 'yourself' in a variety of positions with natural lighting and email them to me, then I could show it to the boss. Like that's going to happen. My email is 'not_fred128@ekaf.net'"

Twilight hung up.  _Well, I have a better idea of how to execute my plan. Now I just have to take the pictures, and email them to him._

Picking up a slice of stale cheese, and putting it in her mouth, she panicked a little.  _Oh, and I have to do all of that without dad knowing what's up, because if he does,he's not going to let me do it._

She shut the laptop down, put the phone back on the hook, and attempted to satisfy her hunger with the rest of the cheese and crackers.

 

* * *

 

Dev entered the front door. He felt like announcing he was home, but the fact Twilight wasn't sobbing he deduced he wasn't needed immediately.  _She takes remarkably good care of herself, given she just experienced extreme emotional trauma. I wonder what's up with that..._

Twilight was sitting on the table in the kitchen when Dev walked in. " ** _TWILIGHT!_**  I  ** _TOLD_**  YOU TO STAY OFF THE TABLE!"

Twilight used her trade mark puppy dog like eyes as she replied. "Sorry, daddy. It's a little hard to avoid it when it's the only way you can reach."

Dev looked at the fillies hooves. "I realise now that was inconsiderate of me and... Wait, what did you just call me?"

Looking a bit more concerned, Twilight replied. "Daddy..."

Dev burst into a rage at ridiculous speed. " **I. AM. NOT. _DADDY!_  I'M JUST SOME UNTRUSTWORTHY MAN THAT PICKED YOU OFF THE STREET! SOMETHING YOU NEED TO KNOW IS THAT YOU HAVE NO DAD! I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO BE YOUR DAD! DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN, OR 'DADDY' WILL TOSS YOU BACK ON THE STREET!  _DON'T. TRUST. ME._** "

Twilight fell backwards.  _Never mind. He's Dev, not dad. Good to know._

Dev's teeth clenched. " **ARE WE CLEAR!?** "

Twilight whimpered back. "Yes, dadd-" She stopped, then backpedaled. "I mean, Dev."

Dev's face relaxed only slightly, his jaw still tight. "Good enough. Now I'm going to watch the news."

He walked into the living room, turned on the TV, and out of the speaker, Twilight heard, "New info on the LSD Burger King scandal in Japan. There have been reports that people have seen a pink pony like shape, similar to Pinkie Pie, presumed dead in the raid of the genetics lab on May 21.

"Said image appears to come up to them, say things in English, then walk out of line of sight. When someone goes around to investigate, the image is gone..."

Twilight's eyes light up with recognition. She begins banging on the door "LET ME  _IN!_ "

Dev turned the TV off. "Why would you want in? It's just the news."

Twilight whimpered at the door. "But that sounds like my friend!"

Dev laughed. "Heh. There is no possible way she could be there."

Twilight got stern. "I know her. you don't. Shut up."

Dev recoiled. "Rude!"

 

* * *

 

A week passed, Twilight took pictures of herself for her plan. She smiled when she sent them the Daily Show.  _I am such a smart pony, I found out how to take images and how to email on my own._

She called up the intern. "Am I Twilight now?"

"Wait, what?"

Twilight was confused. "Remember? Last time? About how you needed proof I was Twilight?"

The voice on the other end recognized something. "Oh, I'm not the person you last spoke with. Do you have anything that points to him?"

Twilight thought for a moment, then said. "His email is 'not_fred128@ekaf.net'."

The intern that she called last time picked up. "Oh, so I got the email. I can't let you get on the show without an adult. Could I talk to an adult?"

Twilight sighed. "Call back in two hours."

"For what?" He said. "What reason do I have to wait?"

Twilight sighed again. "So my _Fat-_ I mean, adult can confirm the date of  **the interview.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] taken from Wikipedia, 1/7/2014 at 12:59 PM eastern time.  
> Dev's isues with being "daddy" and having issues with being close to Twilight was to combat the notion he was a gary-stu. Thanks to JumpingShinyFrogs for tipping me off.


End file.
